


It's An Emergency

by melanie_bxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Based on a Real Event, Cell Phones, Domestic Fluff, Draco Malfoy hates insects, Dramatic Draco Malfoy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hero Harry Potter, I can't believe that's even a tag, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Muggle Technology, i don't know what to tag, it's an emergency, so does Ron, so many fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie_bxx/pseuds/melanie_bxx
Summary: Draco is attacked, and Harry is there to save the day.A tale of Draco being dramatic as always.





	It's An Emergency

**Author's Note:**

> It's based on real life event, I was indeed attacked by a flying cockroach and then I had to call my lil brother down to help me, but it didn't crawl from my back, no, that one was based on another real event, happened to both my sister and I...gross, cockroaches are gross.  
> I can't believe I actually write it lmao, it was meant to be a drabble...well...I was inspired  
> Enjoy xx

Harry’s Muggle phone rang and the whole room stared back at him, he pulled the phone out and switched it into silent mode, Ron snickered and Harry elbowed him

 

“Mr. Potter” The Head Auror said and Harry nodded

 

“Sorry, sorry, it’s just…sorry” He bent down under the table and answered the call “Hello?”

 

“ _Harry! There is—I got…oh god, help me_ ” Draco’s voice echoed from the other line and Harry’s eyes widened

 

“What? Slow down! Draco! What’s wrong?”

 

“ _Harry! There is—in the house, I panicked…”_ Draco’s voice was trembling and Harry’s hand was already reaching for his wand

 

“ _And it attacked me, so I ran into the bathroom, it’s outside, I-Harry, please come home”_ Draco pleaded for help and Harry sat up straight

 

“I’ll be there” He said and ended the call, he stood up and prepared to Apparate back to the house

 

“I have to go” He said and the Head Auror stared at him, his nostrils flared a little

 

“Mr. Potter, this is an important meeting, you have t—…”

 

“Nothing is more important than my husband” He said and Apparated away right in the Ministry of Magic, the whole building shook a bit

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

“Draco?” Harry called for his husband as soon as he arrived back at the Grimmauld Place, no sight of him in the living room, but a vase was broken, a book was thrown on the floor, some pillows on the couch were everywhere in the room, Harry kept an eye on any intruder and raised his wand high “ _Draco?_ ” He yelled

 

“ _Harry! I’m in here!”_ Draco yelled back and Harry slowly walked in the hallway to find Draco, his eyes still surveying the house

 

“Draco! Are you in there?”

 

“ _Yes! I’m in here! Harry save me!_ ”

 

“Where’s the intruder?” Harry asked and still looked around, his house was fairly big so they could be anywhere

 

“ _It was running at my direction when I ran in here, kill it Harry”_

_“Wait”_ Harry paused “ _It?_ ”

 

“Yeah, _it_ ” Draco replied from the other side of the door

 

“What do you mea—…” Harry stopped and stared down at a cockroach that was running across the hallway. Harry stepped forward and levitated the cockroach by his wand

 

“Draco, open the door, I got _it_ ” He levitated the cockroach up in the air and waited for Draco to open the door

 

“Have you killed it?”

 

“Yes” He lied and the door opened “Is this the _one_?” Harry asked once he saw Draco’s face

 

“ _Ew get that away from me_ ” Draco shrieked and stepped back

 

“ _This_ attacked you?” He tilted his head and arched his eyebrow “It’s a cockroach”

 

“A _flying_ one” Draco said

 

“You broke the vase because of it?”

 

“It _attacked_ me” Draco protested

 

“How? Land on your face?”

 

“ _Yes! It did!”_ Draco said in his high pitched voice “I was reading my book and I felt something tickling my back like hair or something and then I turned to look and _it was on my shoulder! So I screamed and threw the book and slapped it away and it fell on my wand, so I can’t kill it with my wand, and then I threw the pillows at it and—and then it started flying at me and I had to run and I locked the door when I got in”_ Draco finally stopped screeching and leaned on the wall to breath “That _thing_ is a murder machine”

 

“That thing is a _cockroach_ ” Harry emphasised

 

“Kill it”

 

“You want me to kill a cockroach?”

 

“It’s disgusting, filthy and creepy” Draco said and Harry chuckled, he threw the cockroach into the toilet and flushed it away

 

“Ugh, worst thing ever, I think even if I washed body until I bleed, I could still feel the…feeling of _it_ on me, gross” Draco shivered and crossed his arms over his chest

 

“Draco…” Harry said and put his wand back in his holder “You _called_ me…by the Muggle phone I _gave_ you… _only_ for emergencies…when I was in a so-called important meeting…to go _home_ …and kill a cockroach _for_ you?”

 

“ _Merlin stop emphasising every word you said_ , it _is_ an emergency” Draco rolled his eyes

 

“It’s a cockroach”

 

“Insects emergency then”

 

“Wait, why is the vase broken? You didn’t mention it before”

 

“Oh…about that…” Draco smiled and stepped forward “I might have accidentally dropped it on the floor while I was cooking”

 

“You don’t cook” Harry said and Draco sighed

 

“ _Fine_ , I threw it on the floor, it’s ugly” Draco rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck

 

“I _bought_ it”

 

“That’s why I said it’s ugly” Draco replied and smiled, kissing Harry on the cheek

 

“I can’t believe I Apparated inside the Ministry for you” Harry chuckled and hugged Draco back

 

“You _did_?” Draco smiled, showing his white teeth “My _hero_ ”

 

“What are you going to reward your hero then?” Harry leaned closer, burying his face in the crook of Draco’s neck

 

“That can be arranged, what about your meeting?” Draco kissed Harry’s neck and pushed him out of the bathroom, walking into the direction of their bedroom

 

“Fuck it, I’ll make something up” Harry smiled and connected their lips “The meeting was boring anyway, I’d rather be here with you”

 

“Sweet talk? Now you’re just seducing me, Auror Potter” Draco smirked “Keep it coming”

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

“What did you tell Kingsley?” Ron asked while chewing on his toast

 

“I told him Draco was attacked by a dark wizard on the way home from Diagon Alley” Harry shrugged, eating his lunch

 

“So what happened actually?”

 

“A cockroach”

 

“A _cockroach?_ That’s _epic”_ Ron started laughing like crazy and almost choked on his toast

 

“Mate, I’ve seen you _literally_ jumping into Blaise’s arm when you saw a spider in the room, you know Pansy even got a _photo_ of that” Harry rolled his eyes at his best mate and snickered

 

“ _Oi!_ It was a _big_ spider…and I was scared”

 

“That’s what Draco also said” Harry grinned and about to grab his juice when his phone rang again, Harry picked it up and smiled automatically

 

“Another cockroach?”

 

“ _It’s not just one! It’s two of them! I think it’s the family of that cockroach, they came to avenge their family member! Harry you have to come home_ ” Draco screamed into the phone and Harry has to pushed his phone away from his ear

 

“I’ll be there” He ended the call and stood up

 

“Important mission?” Ron gave him a lopsided grin and Harry chuckled

 

“Super, I’ll be back, tell Kingsley…”

 

“I’ll make up something” Ron waved him off “Just go, save your damsel in distress” Harry huffed out a laughed and Apparated away, muttering a “ _Fuck”_ when he realised what he had just done before disappearing with a pop.

 

 

 

**_The End._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy that fic, it was a short and fun one for me.  
> Comment below if you have any terrifying experience with insects like cockroach or spider, I'd love to hear it. Once a cockroach flew from the window to my sister's face, that was horrifying.  
> Love y'all xoxo


End file.
